Broken Hearts
by A-KT66
Summary: When a girl named Abby falls in love with Nick, then says accidentally says something she doesn't mean to hurt him, it takes everything Rochelle has not to hurt


Broken Hearts

We had just found an awesome place to stay in for the night. We walked in, me istantly plaving my tired ass on the couch, Coach and Ellis following suit.

Ellis sighed sadly, trying not to think of the woman he loved, Zoey. We had lost her in a tank attack. Her and Ellis had just confessed thei feelings for each other.

Then a stupid tank haad to happen. We had already almost lost Francis to a witch.

"But she's so cewl." He said, acting like he'd never seen one before. I did have to admit, that one was a bit different.

Anyways, they told each other they lovd each othertheir feelings for each other, kisse, blah, blah, blah then the tank hit.

It went after me first after I set his chunky ass on fire. Ellis arted toward me, tackling me to the ground, barely missing a blow from the beast's massive arm.

Then it went after Zoey. She only had a pistol to defend herself with. She started shooting the oversized gorilla to the best to her ability.

US desperatly trying to get its attenion. It gave a loud roar and smung his craned arm at her, hitting her right in the stomach, ripping her stitches right open.

She screamed in pain as I ran to her aid. The tank lost his interest and went after Nick and Coach.

I took out my mega health pack and started unzipping it until she put a fragile, chapped hand on mine.

"No. I'll die anyways. Save your kit." she wheezed in raspy breaths. "You can't just give up like that. Ellis needs you." I pratically screamed.

Zoey smiled. "Take care of Ellis for me and cut Nick some slack, he really loves you." Zoey said, taking in a deep, painful breath.

I touched her cheek, wiping away her tears. She looked me in the eyes and took he last breath. She closed her green eyes. She put a warm smile on her face as her head tilted to the side.

Dead. She was dead. I started crying. Nick came up behind me pulled me into his lap. He let me cry. "It should have been me." I mumbled.

Nick looked down at me, wiping away a few tears. "Zoey is dead and it's my fault." I mumbled. "It should have been me." I muttered.

Francis and Louis sent me a disbelieving look. "I wish it was me." That's what got Nick. He stood up, yanking me up as well.

"Stop it Abby. Stop it right now. There was no way to save Zoey. You did what ya good." he yelled.

"Yes there was. They loved each other. They had a future together." I saw the hurt look in Nick's eyes and then I realized what I said. "Oh Nick, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it Abby." he asked, hurt. "You blame everyone's death on yourself. Just because your there doesn't mean its your fault." he yelled. "Nick, cut her some slack." Ellis said placing a hand on his shoulder.

I looked at Rochelle. She had an angry look on her face. I blinked, letting the tears fall. Nick shrugged off Ellis' hand and walked away. "I guess i'm not good enough." I heard him mutter.

Then Rochelle came came up to me and slapped me. "Bitch." she growled. I touched the spot on my lip. Blood. I swallowed and sat on the couch. Ellis took a place besie me, Coach beside him and Francis on the other side of me.

I laid my head on his shoulder, wishing it was Nick instead, while Ellis weeped in my shoulder and Coach rubbed his back.

The moment that happened less than an hour ago kept replaying in my mind. I had lost my sister, my savior, Zoey, Nick and Ro. I was sad.

Louis and out other teammate, Crazy, slept in the corner, Nick was leaning against the wall, and Rochelle was looking through the kitchen. "Hey guys..Abby, I found some ingrediantS. I think I might be able to fix us something to eat." Ro announced. "Cool. Need any help?" I asked. She gave me an evil look and I immediatly took back my question. "Nevermind. I'm sure you can handle it."

Ellis seemed happy for me not to move and snuggled into my deeper. I sighed. I had had enough of his useless crying. "Ellis sweetie, crying won't bring her back. You need to stop and move on." I said as gentley as possible.

"She's right Ellis, ya need to man up." Francis agreed. Coach, who was half asleep, nodded in agreement. I smiled and started to get up, but instead, Francis accidentally pushed me. I fell into Ellis, how lips connecting in a quick kiss. I heard a bang and any gasp.

I looked at Nick. "Slut." he muttered. A deep pain erupted in my chess. Then I looked at Ro. She had hell-fire in her eyes. She stomped towards me like a madwoman and pulled me up the stairs and threw me into the first bedroom. I banged my head on the bed post. "Rochelle i didn't mea-" but she wasn't going to have it. She smacked me hard in the face, bring blood once again.

"First, you hurt Nick by your words." I got a punch to the lip. "Then your actions." she punched me in the nose. She continued punching me, till she stopped to catch her breath. I took this chance to crawl to the door.

"Oh no. We're not done yet." she screamed. I winced as she kicked me in the stomach. Then in the chest and finally the chest. She picked up and threw me down the steps. I grasped my stomach, taking in hard breaths.

I finally got my breath and stood up. I looked at everyone's horrified faces. I coughed up a little blood an walked outside. I sat against a tree and closed my eyes. I had a black eye, broken nose, three broken fingers, 4 broken ribs, and a busted lip. I soon realized I was going to die.

I heard screaming coming from inside the safehouse. Then two people emerged. Coach and...Nick. I smiled and coughed again. They finally found me. Nick crouched down in front of me, brushing a strand of my blonde hair away.

"I'll give you a few minutes." Coach said before going to investigate a car. "Ro beat ya up good didn't she." he asked. "You know i'm not gonna make it right." I blurted out. "What of coarse you are." he denied the truth.

I nodded weakly. "And I'll turn into a monster and hurt all of you." I added, brushing his cheek with my cracked hand. "You can't go. I need you in my life." he said, slightly crying. "Please don't cry. The Nicki i know would never cry." I pleaded.

"Well, this Nicki doesn't love you like this Nicki does." he said taking my hands in his. "You don't know how much I love you." I wispered. "And if you don't kill me, i'll turn and hurt you. Please, send me to a better or worse place."

"I can't." he whispered. "I can't live without you." "Yes you can now take the damn gun and shoot me in the fucking head." I yelled. He gave me a sad look and pointed the gun at my head. "I'll always love you Abby."

*BANG*


End file.
